


One More Night

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: She knows that she shouldn't do this.She knows he's the enemy.She knows that she'll wake up in the morning, hating herself.She knows she'll wake up satisfied, but feeling guilty.But she can't resist him; her mind says no, but her body aches for his touch.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Original Female Character(s), Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I recently relistened to 'One More Night' by Maroon 5 again and, having recently gotten into The Flash (2014), immediately thought it fit perfectly for Eowells x Allen!Reader/OFC.
> 
> This is the result. Hope you enjoy reading it, as I had a blast writing it.

She didn't jump when she felt lips press against her bare shoulder, but it was close; why had she worn her strapless shirt? She felt hands grasp her hips as teeth were lightly dragged against her shoulder; she tried to contain her low moan, but by the smirk that she felt against her skin, she didn't succeed. He turned her in his arms and tilted her head back, so she was looking up into his icy eyes. She knew she should fight him, he was the enemy, he'd _lied to her,_ but she just couldn't resist him.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, all dominance, and passion. When she felt his tongue swipe at her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance, she granted it to him without hesitation, and she moaned when his tongue met hers. One of her hands gripped his bicep while the other tangled in his dark hair, tugging just hard enough to wrench a groan from his mouth.

She ground herself against him as they kissed, his mouth swallowing her moan. His hands slid up, hiking her shirt up, slowly. When he pulled himself from her mouth, she greedily sucked in air, heart pounding in her chest and her blood rushing with desire. He quickly rid her of her shirt, and just as quickly got rid of her bra. Then his lips were wrapped around her left nipple and she was whimpering in pleasure. While he lavished her breasts with attention using his mouth, he also worked to remove her jeans. When she was just in her lacy thong, he pulled back, icy eyes dark with lust.

He was quick to remove his own clothes, and then she was on the bed, the slight chill left behind the only sign of him having used his speed. She looked up at him as he hovered above her, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen; she bit her lower lip.

A deep groan slipped out of him when he saw her biting her lip. "You're gorgeous like this, you know? Spread out under me, _wanting me_ like this." He took his cock in hand, stroking a few times. "And your thong is so _sexy._ " 'Sexy' came out sounding almost like a growl. His other hand reached for her clit, still hidden by said thong. He rubbed her over her underwear, causing her to whimper in pleasure; she was already soaked and ready for him. His fingers pushed her thong to the side, easily finding her slick hole.

Her back arched as he slipped three fingers inside her without warning, her slick making it easy. He moved them quickly, in and out, occasionally curling them to hit her g-spot as she writhed beneath him. He was torn between watching her face and watching his fingers work her higher and higher, he loved watching both. Her body began to shake slightly as he wound her tighter and tighter like a coiled spring. When he felt her hole beginning to tighten, his eyes met hers and he watched, enraptured, as she came undone beneath him, writhing as she further soaked his fingers. She always looked so perfect like this.

As she slowly came down from her high, he sucked his fingers clean, relishing her sweet taste. She gasped when she heard the sharp sound of fabric tearing and opened her eyes to see him tossing her now unwearable thong behind him; the smirk he gave her had her spreading her legs wider for him, nearly desperate to feel him inside her.

With one hand still around himself, he guided his cock to her hole but didn't enter her yet. Instead, he slowly rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, watching her as she squirmed. When she tried to buck her hips, his free hand pinned them down as he tsked at her.

"Beg for me." His voice was a purr, husky with his desire for her and it had her squirming more.

She let out a little whine. "Please. Please fuck me, please." She would've felt embarrassed but her need for him was reaching a fever pitch.

He tsked again. "You can do better than that kitten." He rubbed his head against her clit, causing her to whine a little louder. "Beg like you mean it."

Her breath hitched and she locked eyes with him again. Her mouth opened and the words that fell out sounded breathless and _needy._ "Please, I need you inside me. _Please, fuck me, Eobard_."

He growled and buried himself inside her to the hilt; her back arched and she cried out at the sudden pleasure, head thrown back. He didn't wait for her to adjust, quickly setting a brutal pace that had her writhing beneath him. His grip on her hips was nearly bruising as he fucked her with reckless abandon, her moans and cries of his name only spurring him on to fuck her harder.

"So good for me, so fucking perfect. Fuck, I love seeing you like this."

She whined, high and desperate; she was _so close._

"Cum for me, kitten. Cum all over your enemy's cock."

Her vision went white and she came _hard_ with a wail of his name, clinging desperately to his body. His hips stuttered as her hole clenched around him and he let out a guttural groan as he emptied himself inside her; she shuddered at the feeling.

As she slowly came back to herself, she felt wet, open-mouthed kisses being trailed along her neck. She squirmed a bit and held back a moan. She felt him smirk against her skin again before he pulled back, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You don't think I'm done with you just yet, do you?"

His voice sent another shudder through her.

_One more night,_ she thought. _I'll only stay with you one more night._ She met his lips in another searing kiss as he began moving inside her once more and she lost herself to the pleasure of being with him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I already explained how this came to be in the beginning notes, (if you didn't read them, please do), I shall inform you lovely readers that another story, that will be similar to this one, may be coming out, as I also recently relistened to 'Animals' by Maroon 5 as well, and it struck me to be very similar to 'One More Night' in terms of an Eowells x Allen!Reader/OFC story.  
> One More Night is from the Allen!Character's perspective, her trying to tell herself that she'll only stay with him one more night.  
> Animals is from Eowells' perspective, him essentially saying 'You can try to pretend this isn't a thing, that you don't feel for me, but you do, and you will ALWAYS come back to me.'
> 
> Let me know if you find that idea interesting. It could even be in the same 'universe', which means I'd put the two stories in a series, as they'd be connected.
> 
> Now, it's very late (5 AM), so I'm going to bed.


End file.
